Infinity Chest
The Infinity Chest is one of the items you could unlock with Mojo in the past. It was removed due to exploiters abusing it. When placed down and destroyed, random Item Chests would rain down around the destroyed Infinity Chest for some time. It is similar to the Treasure Chest in texture, and it's bigger than normal chests. (When destroyed, it will begin dropping chests around the place where the chest was destroyed.) Crafting * 12 Logs, 200 Gold Bars Trivia * This chest is crafted instead of being bought, making it more unique. * The Infinity Chest is questionably good or bad, depending on luck, due to it spawning random chests, and you can't force it to drop good ones. * It has more significant size then normal chests. * It is very, very expensive to make, and you actually have to place it like a normal structure. However, its effects are totally worth it. * This can be used to supply an entire Tribe with stuff. * The Infinity Chest can drop over 30 chests in total. * It requires 200 Gold to craft, making it very hard to hold the required materials, even with an Emerald Bag. * It drops every chest at an interval of 3 to 5 seconds. * This chest is usually bought at a later time by players as they will mostly go for tools and armor first * This is one of the most expensive items to craft in Booga Booga. *The infinity chest is definitely worth it every time you destroy it. Say the crafting recipe is 200 Gold Bars and 200 Gold Bars is exactly the same as 1000 Gold Coins. The Infinity Chest has been confirmed to drop at least 30 chests. Even if it dropped all Pleb Chests it would be the equivalent of spending 1050 coins on Pleb Chests. This means that you will always save at least 50 coins, and that is only assuming it only dropped Pleb Chests. ** If you get very lucky and it drops all Emerald Chests, it would be the equivalent of spending 42,000 COINS (or 8400 Gold Bars) on Emerald Chests, almost enough to buy Am Queen Ant! This means you would have saved a whopping 41,000 coins on Chests. ** Also, a Magnetite Chest costs 1000 coins to begin with and the Infinity Chest will probably drop at least 1 of those when used. * The Chests that it drops will always face the Infinity Chest’s destruction site. * It is the only Mojo item that is not crafted with Crystal Chunks. * If it drops at least 14 Crystal Chests then you will have gotten enough gold to craft another Infinity Chest! * This item was hacked so much lately, and it caused insane lags. Soybeen said he patched it but the hack was still being used. * Due to exploiters, the Infinity Chest has been removed from the game. Category:Stub Category:Mojo Items Category:Structures Category:Incomplete Page Category:Golden Items Category:Wood/Leaf Items Category:Chests Category:Removed